In general, in a case where image data is transferred from a host (host processor) to a liquid crystal display panel, the image data is supplied to the liquid crystal display panel after being temporarily stored in a frame memory provided in a display control section (LCD controller).
Therefore, in a case where there is no update on displayed data, it is possible to stop transfer of image data from the host to the frame memory, and possible to continue to display an image on the liquid crystal display panel with the use of image data stored in the frame memory.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of reducing electric power consumption by stopping driving circuits for driving a liquid crystal display panel, during a retaining period out of (i) a scanning period (refresh period) during which a scanning line driving circuit scans scanning lines and (ii) the retaining period (non-refresh period) during which the scanning line driving circuit causes electric charges, applied in a previous scanning period, to be retained in liquid crystal instead of scanning the scanning lines.